


Taming the Rebel Queen

by RogueLioness



Series: Kiana Trevelyan One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark!Fen'harel, Dark!Solas, F/M, Freeform, I have no idea where this came from, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, What have, some non-con, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he hunts for her, that his pride demands that she be brought to heel.</p><p>She knows it is inevitable, but she could not predict the lengths he would go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Rebel Queen

They packed their meagre belongings as quickly as they could, the threat looming over them.

 _Fen’harel comes for you_ , she’d been warned. _He must satisfy his pride_.

Should she curse the mark on her hand that linked her to him? It had kept her safe, even as it had doomed those who stood by her. Guilt washed over her anew as she spied their weary faces as they prepared to flee yet again.

 _This has to end_. How many longer could they keep running? How much time did they have before they ran out of places to hide?

She suspected the Wolf knew this, too. He’d been **extremely** persistent the past few weeks.

The skies were covered with the colors of twilight when they heard the sounds of his approaching forces.

Too soon. He was here too early.

Her companions gazed at her, panic ripe in their eyes.

“Go,” she ground out. “I’ll slow them down, buy you time.”

Dorian shook his head, opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. “It has to be me. Go!” she barked. They hoisted their packs onto their shoulders, moving deeper into the heart of the forest, their looks filled with pity.

_Just one more time, before I go, I’ll let you know_

_That all this time, I’ve been afraid, wouldn’t let it show;_

_Nobody can save me now, no._

_Nobody can save me now._

She waved them off. With a weary sigh, she unsheathed her daggers and walked towards the hushed noises.

Walked towards where Fen’harel awaited her.

She stood at the edge of the clearing, the lonely barrier between the Sentinels and her friends. She looked around, taking stock of the enemy, planning a course of attack.

Twilight faded away softly to give way to the light of the moon, the twinkle of the stars in the sky.

Her guts churned.

There would be no escape for her.

Not this time.

A figure broke away from the group and approached her. She would recognize his walk anywhere, could feel the crackle in the air as his magic called out to hers.

“Kiana,” he greeted her, his voice the calm of the storm it always had been.

“Fen’harel,” she replied in acknowledgement.

“Where are your friends?” he asked softly.

“Safe,” she said.

“But for how long?” he mused. She ignored the warning that was laced through his words.

Several minutes of silence passed, each sizing the other up.

“It would be better if you came to me peacefully,” he said at last, with a sigh.

“Maybe so,” she agreed.

“But you will not.”

“No,” she concurred, a small smile on her face.

He gave another heavy sigh. “You always make things so much more difficult, _vhenan_ ,” he grumbled. He turned to his men and gave the signal. Instantly, the air filled with shimmering magic, and she wrapped herself with the cloak of stealth. Moving around the clearing as quietly as she could, she threw a magical barrier over herself before targeting the first of the Sentinels.

It brought her no pleasure to bring her daggers down on him, but she had no choice.

Still, she was merciful, and struck him where he would be incapacitated, but would not die of his wounds. She felt the first lick of magic hit her, felt it coil around her wrists, tightening their grip on her in a bid to force her to drop her blades.

A quick pulse of her magic sent it scurrying away. She managed to bring down two more before the Wolf lost his patience. **“Enough!** ” he roared. She could feel him twisting the Fade around where she stood, felt the power gather up and knew what he was doing. 

She tried to bolt from the area, but the Fadestrike hit her hard, throwing her to the ground

She felt the ground vibrate as he stalked towards her, and sprung to her feet. She sent a blast of force with her mind, pleased as he staggered backwards. His face filled with hard determination and he kept moving towards her, and she decided it was time to go into stealth again.

Predicting her actions, he cast a static cage over her, forcing her to remain still to avoid being hit by a thunderbolt. The first tendrils of fear licked at her.

_Nobody can save me now,_

_The king is crowned, it’s do or die._

_Nobody can save me now,_

_The only sound is the battle cry._

His diadem gleamed in the moonlight as he walked towards her. The cage gave way before he could reach her, and she heard his frustrated cry as she slipped into stealth once again. She struck Kirias, causing him to keel over with a cry, before she was attacked by Abelas. The force of his spell threw her back several feet, and she when she wiped her mouth she was not surprised to see the blood on the back of her hand.

She shouldn’t have been surprised when they all leeched her mana from her. She should have expected it, prepared for it.

She hadn’t.

It drew the breath from her lungs, causing her to gasp for air, causing her to lose focus so that they now encircled her, cutting off any means of escape.

Not that she had any means of escape, but being surrounded by one’s predators did nothing to calm one’s nerves. They closed in, and she spun around, trying to keep an eye on them from all sides. She knew it would come to an end soon.

But how could she have predicted what came next?.

They pressed their magic down on her, forcing her to her knees, and keeping her locked in place so she could not move a muscle. Even though her daggers were gripped tightly in her hands, she was completely and utterly helpless.

The Sentinels shifted in their positions to let the Dread Wolf pass. He approached his mate, noting with amusement the baleful look she directed at him. In his hands, she noticed, he carried a slender ring of metal, and her eyes flickered towards his in confusion. He gave her an ominous smile, and with a deft gesture of his hands the circle band opened up.

A collar.

“No!” she cried out in fury as realization dawned. She would not be leashed. She would not be tethered, would not be chained.

But she could not move, could not escape. There was nowhere for her to go.

He crouched down in front of her, his eyes never leaving his as his hands wrapped the band around her neck. He brought the edges together, sealed them shut so she would never be able to prise the collar from where it lay. From where it **belonged**. She could immediately feel the enchantments it bore pulsing against her throat, humming softly against her pulse. Could feel the magic in it flow down her body, slither up into her mind.

When he rose, she rose with him, her daggers falling to the ground with a clatter.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, dark victory in his eyes.

“Let the People know,” he announced. “Tell them that Fen'harel has tamed the Rebel Queen.”

She could only bow her head in shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame Imagine Dragons for this.
> 
> Battle Cry would make such an epic showdown song between the Inquisitor and Fen'harel, and I ran with the idea. And ended up with this.
> 
> *sighs* ~oh well~


End file.
